An indoor temperature of a cleanroom in a semiconductor manufacturing plant is strictly managed by an air conditioner. For example, an indoor temperature of a clean room, in which an apparatus (such as coater) for coating and developing a photoresist is installed, is sometimes required to be controlled within an error range of between +0.05° C. and −0.05° C. relative to a target temperature. Various air conditioners suited for such a cleanroom have been conventionally proposed (see Patent Document 1, for example).
Patent Document 1: 3P2013-108652A